Advertisers in many industries have long sought to determine the efficacy of their advertisements and to make their advertisements more effective on viewers. These advertisers pay millions of dollars to have their ads presented during consumption of audio and/or video content, in the hopes that their ads are noticed by the user. There is an ever-present need, however, to help these advertisers in gauging the effectiveness of their ads.